


Happy golden days

by olgap_k



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La domesticidad, simpleza y complejidad de la relación de Yunho y Changmin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy golden days

La cerveza estaba fría y deliciosa mientras la bebía y observaba a través del desordenado flequillo castaño a Yunho, quien estaba sentado frente a él, desparramado en el sillón, a punto de caer de éste, un poco demasiado ebrio, con un cigarrillo colgándole de entre la boca roja y la frente húmeda de sudor.

Él mismo ya estaba en el suelo, un brazo apoyado sobre el sillón y el otro inerte a su costado, jugaba ocasionalmente con el encendedor que le había dado fuego al líder. Se permitió una fugaz sonrisa y cuando vació la botella, la dejó caer sobre la alfombra y miró con fascinación como rodaba sobre ésta y se iba a esconder debajo del sillón donde Yunho estaba, cerca de su pie derecho.

Se rió suavemente y sacudió la cabeza, estaba mareado, todo lo que le rodeaba parecía moverse y Yunho se veía aún más atractivo que de costumbre, un poco intoxicado con alcohol, hermoso con una capa de sudor cubriendo su piel y con sus ojos brillando con una emoción muy conocida para él.

Lo vio mover las piernas, separarlas un poco más, y luego como se deslizó sobre el sillón, hasta acabar casi de rodillas en el suelo. Aspiró un poco y vio como el cigarrillo se consumió un poco, esa mano perfecta y varonil tomó el cigarrillo y lo depositó sobre un cenicero, los aros de humo que expulsó viajaron por sobre su cabeza y se desvanecieron en un instante.

—Ven aquí —murmuró y fue apenas una exhalación, su voz una caricia a la mente, confundida por el alcohol y el deseo, de Yunho.

El líder sonrió brevemente, inclinándose hacia el frente para poder comenzar un avance, en forma de gateo hacia el otro joven, quien estaba sonriendo, sus ojos dos óvalos de distintos tamaños que guardaban una emoción profunda en la que a Yunho le gustaba sumergirse.

Sin aliento, éste robado por la visión maravillosa que siempre presentaba Changmin para él, se detuvo justo a unos centímetros de su rostro y con su nariz dibujó una caricia en su rostro, en su mejilla, y después sopló aire por la boca, y el intenso aroma a cerveza hizo a Changmin apartarse un poco y ampliar su sonrisa.

—Acércate más, hyung —pidió y cerró los ojos.

Los labios de Yunho se posaron sobre los suyos, entreabiertos, y el beso fue perfecto, húmedo y cálido, haciéndole sentirse deseado, bien, completo; con sus manos enmarcó el rostro del líder y profundizó el beso, ayudó a que éste pudiera acomodarse mejor, que ya no estuviera apoyándose en sus manos.

Deslizó sus manos por el rostro de Yunho, hacia su cuello, sus hombros, lo presionó contra su cuerpo, fuerte, queriendo fundirse con él, ser uno mismo. Dos cuerpos, una sola esencia. Se permitió una sonrisa mientras continuaba el beso.

—Más, más cerca, más —dijo contra los labios del otro, sintiendo esa lengua tibia y mojada pintando sus labios de saliva.

Yunho lo abrazó, lo sujetó de la cintura y casi lo acomodó sobre sus piernas, el calor de ambos demasiado, sofocante.

—Quítate la ropa —ordenó el líder y Changmin, como muy pocas veces, obedeció sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia.

El gemido prolongado que le abandonó la garganta le hizo sentirse apenado, pero el cuerpo varonil y fuerte que lo cubrió, ocultando su desnudez, cuando ésta apareció, le hizo sentirse seguro, protegido, y no tuvo problema alguno para separar más las piernas y acomodar entre éstas a Yunho.

* * *

Yunho miró a su teléfono que había vibrado dentro del bolsillo de su chaleco, lo sacó y observó el mensaje que había recibido, era de Changmin. Se permitió una breve sonrisa, un recuerdo fugaz en su mente, un paseo a aquellas memorias en las que sólo habitaban ellos dos y estaban teñidas de sepia y eran hermosas y tranquilas, como un paseo en una tarde de otoño.

La grabación de su drama los mantenía demasiado tiempo separados, pero no podía quejarse, esos mensajes espontáneos por parte del menor le hacían sentir querido, extrañado, y eran la excusa perfecta para poder llamarle y ponerse al día, aunque hubiesen pasado toda la noche anterior hablando.

Era tan fácil para él perderse en la voz de Changmin, que viajaba a través del teléfono y le anestesiaba un poco el dolor de la ausencia y podía pretender que lo tenía a su lado, susurrándole al oído.

Estaba perdiendo tiempo, llamó al menor y esperó a que éste tomara la llamada.

La única razón por la que no lo hacía era cuando estaba grabando.

—Hyung —le recibió cuando la llamada fue aceptada.

—¡Changminnie, te he extrañado! —comenzó él, y empezó a detallar todo lo que había vivido desde su última llamada, sabiendo que aunque Changmin no fuera del tipo de persona cariñosa, y que muy probablemente le respondería con un "¿Y para eso me llamaste?", seguía aceptando sus llamadas, porque igual le extrañaba.

* * *

Estaba cansado, agotado, con ganas de quitarse esta ropa húmeda de sudor, meterse bajo la regadera y darse un baño prolongado en el que pudiera quitarse, junto con el sudor, todo el cansancio que estaba sintiendo. Sus ojos se cerraban en contra de su voluntad y estaba a punto de quedarse dormido ahí en ese cómodo sillón en el camerino, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sillón, el cabello alborotado y la pierna ligeramente entumida.

Cuando Yunho entró, aún cargado de energía, luciendo una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, se detuvo al ver a Changmin, se dirigió a él, le sacudió gentilmente de un hombro, vio a todos lados, todo el staff estaba muy ocupado guardando ropa, acomodando todo, recogiendo toallas y botellas vacías, y contenedores vacíos de comida, así que le dio un fugaz beso que despertó instantáneamente al menor.

Recibió un golpe en el brazo, una mirada acusatoria de Changmin y el placer de verlo sonrojándose y querer ocultarlo con su largo cabello.

* * *

Esa conexión física de su cuerpo con el de Yunho, sentir como éste estaba enterrado en él, hondo, como se movía desesperado sobre su cuerpo, en una danza peligrosa que le hacía tocar con las manos el placer, esos movimientos de cadera, la forma en que su aliento le golpeaba el cuello, enviando escalofríos de placer por toda su espina dorsal, la desesperación de Yunho que se aferraba a sus caderas, podía sentir como las marcas de esas manos quedaban tatuadas en su piel, le hacía incrementar su placer.

Enredó los tobillos tras la espalda de Yunho y empujó a éste contra sí, contrajo los músculos de su cuerpo, exprimiendo al líder en su interior y disfrutó como éste pareció perder el control, se abandonó hermosamente, movimientos frenéticos, ya no más de esos calculados movimientos que estaba planeados para volverlo loco.

Gemía, roncamente, desesperadamente, ruidosamente, su garganta cantándole una canción a Yunho en la que le hacía saber lo bien que la estaba pasando, lo mucho que estaba disfrutando esa coreografía improvisada.

Yunho le besó, le bebió el aliento, le robó el alma y depositó en su interior la propia.

Arqueó la espalda en el preciso momento en que la fricción, el beso y aquella caricia que se deslizó desde su cintura hasta su muslo, le hizo perder la razón y su orgasmo explotó en ese momento bañándole de semén el abdomen, y la contracción involuntaria de su esfínter, drenó a Yunho en su interior.

* * *

Changmin hizo una mueca cuando entró al baño y no vio la pasta en el lavabo, lanzó una exclamación cuando tuvo que entrar a buscarla y sus calcetines se humedecieron, esa exclamación se convirtió en un grito cuando vio que Yunho había apretado la pasta desde el medio.

—¡Maldita sea, Yunho!

Y del otro lado del departamento, en la cocina, Yunho terminaba de preparar el desayuno ignorando los gritos de aquella persona que a pesar de lo distintas que eran sus personalidades, significaba todo para él.

-fin-


End file.
